Mikki's Beginning  sort of  ish
by AtomicKokoro
Summary: How did Mikki get that stupid four-leaf clover tattoo? Our version of how it happened. RiotYYH's idea; nothing to do with me.


**Mikki's Beginning...sort of...ish...**

**By: AtomicKokoro and RiotYYH**

**Storyline**

How did Mikki get that stupid four-leaf clover tattoo? Our version of how it happened. RiotYYH's idea; nothing to do with me.

**Before You Read**

This has nothing to do with me. I'm innocent. I only put words to paper...yeah. _One Night, One Chance_ was just...not...myself...yeah. And _It's To Know Who To Trust_ was...written...by a mysterious force. And stuff.

Also, if you watch the English version, Arumadoru is Armadillo, which he names his Spirit. You'll see why you need to know this later...in like the first sentence.

I BLAME RIOTYYH!

**Now A Word From RiotYYH**

I was only trying to make AtomicKokoro laugh! I didn't really think she was going to post the story. But, now that this is happening, let's try to make the best of it.

On with the story!

…

**Chapter 1**

…**? (We Couldn't Think Of A Title)**

One day, in the far, far back forest of Templar, six-year-old Mikki decided to go for an adventure out in the forest with his imaginary (and only) friend, Arumadoru. He swerved from tree to tree, showing his friend his findings.

Meanwhile, Mikki's parents were picked berries at the grocery store (lol). "How do you think Mikki is doing at home alone for the first time?" his mom asked, looking to his dad.

"I think we should be very concerned," he replied.

His mother gasped. "Why?"

"He might try to have a party...with his imaginary friends."

"Oh, no!" his mother laughed.

Back to Mikki.

"Look at this!" he cried, pulling air to him. "A hole! We should go inside. You first!"

He paused for a moment before jumping in. Unfortunately, mud doesn't go with shoes, so he slipped and hit his head on the way down.

…

Mikki woke up, with no memory. Of course. He sat up and looked around. "Whoa," he said as he spotted a green Irish shorty. "Who are you?" he asked. "Wait, who am _I_?"

"Oh, my God!" he gasped. "You can see me?"

Mikki nodded. "Yeah, I see you. You're a midget!" he laughed playfully.

The Irish smiled. "You really can see me! Normally, humans can't see Leprechauns."

"Huh?" Mikki gasped. "You're a Leprechaun?"

The Leprechaun nodded. "My name is Scotty. It's nice to meet you, laddie."

Mikki beamed. "I'm..." He paused for a minute, trying to recall his name. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a tag. "Mikki!" he read. "My name is Mikki! Ge...gend...gender boy...Bloo...blood type B...if you find this boy, please return me to...Tem...Temp...Tump...Ta – oh, forget it!" And he tossed the card over his shoulder.

"Do you know where you are from, Laddie?" Scotty asked.

Mikki shook his head. "I don't remember anything," he said.

"Well, then," Scotty laughed. "You can be one of us! A leprechaun."

"Really?" Mikki gasped, with a polite smile. "Do you mean it?" Scotty nodded. "Alright!"

…

"If you are to be a Leprechaun," Scotty began. "we need a ceremony."

"What? A Ceremony? What's that like?" Mikki asked.

Scotty looked at him. "Do you know the Coming of Age Ceremony?" he asked. Mikki nodded. "Well, it's sort of like that, except it's just a little different."

"How?"

Scotty smiled mischievously. "You'll see."

…

Mikki sat down and watched the midgets scatter around to gather all that they needed (clovers, sap, special ingredients (this is not very helpful (You put a bracket inside a bracket? No, I put three!))).

After creating the potion, they poured it into a clover-shaped mini-pan...thing and put in the tiny microwave that was found in the tree.

"Where do you get your energy?" Mikki asked.

Scotty cleared his throat. "You don't wanna know..."

"I meant for the microwave."

"Oooohhhh..."

"Scotty! We're ready!" the midget on steroids yelled.

Scotty nodded and took the clover thing and stuck it on Mikki's face. "Ow!" he cried. "It's hot!"

After...some sort of time laps, Scotty pulled it away. Burned on Mikki's cheek with a green clover. "There you go, Laddie," he laughed.

"Woo hoo!" Mikki cheered. "I'm Iri...Ira...Iru... I'm a Leopard!"

**To Be Continued...when ever we decide to continue it!**


End file.
